Slurry blasting systems, or abrasive blasting systems, are used to propel a stream of abrasive material under pressure. An abrasive media is mixed with water and a pressurized fluid, e.g., air, to create a high pressure blast stream. The propelled abrasive material can be used to clean contaminated surfaces, remove coatings from surfaces, or apply coatings to surfaces. It can also be used to alter the shape of a surface; e.g., make a rough surface smoother, or make a smooth surface rougher.
When blasting a surface, the composition of the propelled blast stream can greatly affect the performance of the system. The relative amounts of abrasive material, water, and air in the propelled media stream need to be controlled to produce an effective spray at a desired output pressure.
Known abrasive blasting systems use a blast pot having a conical or frusto-conical bottom in which a slurry of water and abrasive material is contained. The slurry exits the pot and travels through piping where it is joined by a stream of compressed air. The blast stream then exits the piping through a blast nozzle, from which it is directed onto the surface to be treated.
It would be desirable to provide a slurry blasting assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.